


Oops! Wrong Clothes!

by curiouslyblessed



Category: Gunsmoke
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouslyblessed/pseuds/curiouslyblessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty gets an early morning visitor and throws on the first thing that comes to hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops! Wrong Clothes!

Kitty drifted awake, relishing the sleepy, contented feeling that early mornings always brought. She yawned and stretched before looking at the clock. It was well over an hour until she needed to be up. She smiled, alone time was something that a saloon owner didn’t have much of. She rolled over and closed her eyes.

The next thing that Kitty knew, someone was knocking on her door. She started awake and threw on the first thing that came to hand.

It was Matt at the door. “Good morning!”

“Good--” she cleared her throat. “Good morning.”

“Sorry, I thought you’d be up.”

“No, no it’s fine,” she leaned on the doorjamb. “Did you need something, or did you just stop by to say good morning?”

“No, uh, I stopped by to make sure you knew about the cattle drovers coming in tonight.”

“How could I forget,” she grinned, opening the door slightly wider. “It’s going to be the biggest night of the year for us at the Long Branch.”

He smiled at the floor. “I just wanted to make sure. Have a nice day, Kitty.”

“Bye, Matt,” she shook her head at his receding form.

Sam walked down the hall toward the stairs, pausing to say his good mornings. “It’s shaping up to be a wonderful day, Miss Kitty. Only…” he trailed off, glancing at her. “Isn’t that one of Festus’ shirts?” he smiled and continued on his way.

Kitty’s eyes widened as she looked down and found that she was wearing the familiar faded blue shirt. She snapped the door shut and leaned against it. It was no wonder that Matt had seemed off.


End file.
